la belleza de ser ninja
by abiyasha
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Naruto dejo la aldea y ahora que esta de regreso se vera envuelto junto con Kiba, Shino y Hinata en nada más y nada menos que un concurso de belleza solo para kunoichis!
1. Chapter 1

La belleza de ser Ninja.

Capitulo 1

_Han paso tantas cos__as desde la última vez que lo vi, su búsqueda por Sasuke había terminado, además se había enfrentado con muchas dificultades a sus enemigos saliendo victorioso._

_Tsunade-sama había curado sus horribles heridas después del combata final. Parecía que en ese momento perdería a mi querido Na…Naruto-kun, pero que cosas digo, él nunca ha sido mío, pero mientras él se hacía más fuerte, yo, iba incrementando mis posibilidades de seguir mi camino Ninja como el suele decir._

_Naruto-kun te he extrañado tanto, tú sigues de viaje ¿Por qué no regresas? Shino dice que aún no puedes afrontar la rivalidad, Oh mi querido Naruto, haz sufrido mucho, pero aún así no te acostumbras a ver el sufrimiento ¿Verdad?_

Hinata se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que sus amigos la observaban desde lejos, preocupados por ella no apartaban su mirada mientras trataban de adivinar los pensamientos de la futura líder del clan Hyouga.

Shino se acerco lentamente a su amiga, coloco su mano en su hombro y ella volteo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Según Tsunade-sama él regresara pronto, Hinata- dijo Shino mientras miraba el ocaso frente a ellos.

Se encontraba en un bosque a tres días de Konoha, su misión era encontrar una aldea perdida o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella. A su espalda se encontraba un pequeño lago cuyas aguas eran de un azul intenso.

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo la kunoichi tras ser descubierta

-Que pronto Naruto regresara, así que démonos prisa si quieres estar ahí para cuando llegue-

-Hai- acepto decir Hinata.

-Anda Kiba, tú y Akamaru vayan por el este, yo iré al sur, el oeste esta lleno de peligros, esa zona la revisaremos mañana con más calma. Por ahora solo nos queda una hora ,por lo mucho de luz, así que tu Hinata aprovecha para usar tu técnica- Dicho esto Shino, Kiba y Akamaru desaparecieron.

Hinata salto a la punta de una formación de rocas, se coloco en posición y…

-BYAKUGAN- Grito, sus ojos fueron marcados y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

-No se ve nada nuevo – dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad – Será mejor que continúe por el norte-

Ya en el campamento los tres compañeros y el can hacían sus labores, dos tiendas habían sido levantadas, Kiba estaba juntando leña, mientras que Shino ordenaba y memorizaba los mapas de la región y Hinata preparaba la cena.

-Hummm..... Ya puedo oler lo que cocina Hinata, ¿verdad que huele deliciosa Akamaru?- Dijo Kiba cuando recogía el último leño. Akamaru ladro una vez, mientras levantaba el hocico en busca del olor.

-Ya esta, acérquense- dijo Hinata mientras desempacaba cuatro tazones.

Shino, Akamaru y Kiba tomaron lugares junto a la fogata, Hinata servía un espeso caldo en cada tazón, después le ofreció una a cada uno y tomo su lugar.

-ITAKIDAMASU – Gritaron todos al unísono.

**!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡**

_Estoy tan cansado, nunca pensé que el solo caminar me ayudaría, pero por lo menos me ha dejado ver mejor las cosas. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, me pregunto si todav__ía alguien que me recuerda. ¡feh! Lo dudo mucho, ni siquiera Sakura-chan, ha de estar encantada con tener a Sasuke solo para ella. Que afortunado, regresar a casa no suena tan mal y si nadie me recuerda entonces are que me recuerden, hasta algunas travesuras sería genial en es este momento._

Naruto libero una sonrisa traviesa, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una importante montaña, cuyos rostros de los Hokages de Konoha mantenía gravado.

-Al fin en casa- entro corriendo por las puertas, su primer objetivo descansar y su cama lo estaba esperando.

No se detuvo anta nada, ni ante nadie, siguió derecho hasta toparse con su casa. Abrió la puerta y vaya desastre que se encontró en ella.

Los pisos llenos de hojas secas, polvo tierra, vidrio rotos, vio hacia las paredes, estas estaban llenas de telarañas, una ventana estaba rota al fondo. Desilusionado bajo la mochila pensando en como diablos iba a limpiar todo esto con lo cansado que estaba, se dirigió hacia su habitación, entro en ella y la encontró en un estado casi igual al del recibidor.

Suspiro exhausto, se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza saco una escoba, unos trapos, se coloco un pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrirse del polvo, por último saco una plumero, se sorprendía al ver todas esas cosas, si nunca había sido limpio.

Paso toda la noche en vela, limpiando hasta el último rincón de la casa. Calló rendido recostado sobre la pared del cuarto de limpieza y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo.

**¡"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡**

Después de haber cenado, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se metieron en una de las tiendas, Hinata permaneció un poco más frente a la fogata y cuando creyó que sus amigos estaban totalmente dormidos, se dirigió a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

-SELLO DE LOS 64 GOLPES- dijo y rápidamente empezó a moverse, esa técnica ya solo le servía para calentamiento, la había mejorado con el paso del tiempo y ahora ese jutsu se le hacia tan lento.

De repente se oyó un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos, Hinata paro sus movimientos y acercándose lentamente se asomo tras estos. Lo que logro ver era una águila herida, Hinata se sorprendió más al ver el emblema de Konoha en el águila, la tomo delicadamente entre sus manos y la llevo consigo hasta el campamento, sonde curo sus heridas.

El águila traía consigo un pedazo de pergamino, Hinata lo tomo, era una nota de Konoha destinada a ellos, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Shino, Kiba y Hinata su misión será suspendida, regresen lo antes posible_

Hinata no podía creer, los iban a remplazar ¿Por qué?, ¿a caso se habían tardado demasiado tiempo?, solo llevaban tres días ¿entonces?-

Hinata corrió a la tienda de los jóvenes, entro sin pudor para encontrarse con un Kiba sumamente dormido y a un Shino que ya había despertado y se ponía los zapatos para salir.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- dijo al verla entrar velozmente.

-Es que… es que… -Tambaleo su palabras –Bueno es que yo… yo encontré un águila mensajera de Konoha y esto era lo que traía –le entrego el pergamino.

Shino se levanto, camino fuera de la tienda se paro en seco y miro a Hinata que lo había seguido.

-Despierta a Kiba, nos vamos- Dijo seriamente mientras se dirigía a sus pertenencias.

Hinata volvió a entrar en la tienda, se arrodillo a un lado de Kiba y con ambas manos meneo el cuerpo de este.

Kiba abrió sus ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con la bella Hinata frente suyo.

-Kiba ya nos vamos- se puso de pie y en la puerta volteo hacia Kiba .Parece que seremos remplazados –Salio lentamente mientras Kiba rápidamente se había puesto riste ante la noticia.

-¿Cómo es que nos remplazan?- Dijo el Inuzuka enojado mientras alcanzaba a sus compañeros.

-Debe de haber una explicación para todo esto- Afirmo Shino.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Debemos de ver el lado bueno, tal vez nos espera algo mejor o nos necesitan para otra cosa- su objetivo era tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

Kiba y Hinata solo afirmaron con la cabeza mientras se observaban el uno al otro entre los tres.

Rápidamente juntaron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha, de seguro era lago urgente como para que los suspendieran.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡


	2. Chapter 2

_La belleza de ser ninja _

_Antes que nada déjenme aclarar, los personajes no son míos son del gran Kishimoto-sama, la historia por otra parte si es mía… jajaja Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia y espero que dejen reviews (ahora es más fácil que antes) _

_Bien que esperamos continuemos con la historia._

_Capitulo 2_

_Se despertó a mediodía, su estomago ya se estremecía de hambre, pero Naruto no quería ponerse de pie, no aun. Todavía estaba cansado; había caminado sin parar durante días, solo deteniéndose cuando era estrictamente necesario._

_Al final el hambre le gano obligándolo a ponerse de pie, salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia Ichiraku. Al estar enfrente del puesto a Naruto le entro una ansiedad enorme de volver a ver a Iruka-sensei _

_Flash Back_

_-así que te iras de nuevo Naruto- dijo Iruka mientras revolvía los cabellos de Naruto._

_-tú sabes porque sensei- dijo este con tristeza_

_-¿es que no lo puedes cambiar?-_

_-Yo nunca me rindo y no pienso hacerlo ahora, no me importa que lo tenga que traer a golpes, pero lo regresare al lado de…-se detuvo al ver que lo que iba a decir no quería que sucediera._

_-Sakura ¿Verdad?- termino la frase de Naruto -¿Aun la quieres?-_

_-Yo pensé que ya no pero…- se llevo una mano al pecho, donde estrujo con fuerzas su ropa y tras agachar la mirada Emil corazón están terco como yo-_

_-Ja en eso tienes razón Naruto, realmente sorprendes- Iruka golpeo fraternalmente el hombro de Naruto –Anda y aprovecha, yo invito-_

_-Se arrepentirá Iruka-sensei- termino de llevarse el tazón a la boca._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-Iruka-sensei que ha sido contigo- se pregunto Naruto mientras que se dirigía hacia Ichiraku._

_O podía hacerlo, no aún-_

_-¿y porque no- remato Ino_

_-Tenía que curar viejas heridas- Todos quedaron en silencio a la respuesta del contenedor del Kyubi._

_Naruto se soltó riendo al ver las caras de sus amigos, se llevo una mano atrás de su cabeza y se río con más fuerza._

_-No es cierto, solamente es que quería darles más tiempo a esos dos- agacho la mirada para luego soltarse riendo aun más fuerte._

_-Naruto tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?- dijo Ino mientras golpeaba con el puño en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este se estrellara de cara contra el suelo._

_-Te lo mereces por preocuparnos-dijo Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados, mientras que con el pie aplastaba la cabeza de Naruto. –Tsk… Que problemático- _

_-¿pero como se atreven a hacerme esto?- dijo Naruto mientras se elevaba por los aires y tomaba al Nara y a Ino aplicándoles una llave._

_Todos rieron sin parar, después Naruto recordó que aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que se despidió de todos sus amigos y se dirigió a la oficina de la vieja Hokage._

_Ya ahí, fue recibido con una gran bienvenida Tsunade lo abrazo fuertemente, pero hay que considerar que se encontraba con Yamato en plena borrachera._

_-Naruto… hip… eres tú, por fin regresas tonto –abrazo a Naruto nuevamente, el rostro del Uzumaki- mira tonto quien volvió._

_Tsunade-bachan creo que te has pasado otra vez, no cambiaras. Dijo Naruto mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la Hokage._

_En ese momento Yamato había caído dormido con una botella de sake en la mano._

_Mira ese baka ya callo dormido, baka te dije que nadie le gana a la godaime- se paso su mano sobre el brazo mientras que este hacia poses de demostración de músculos._

_Naruto se sentó a oír una vieja historia de la Hokage, negó las tres veces que le invito un trago, se despidió a la media hora y salió del edificio. En las afueras de este, Naruto se dio por suficiente por ese día y regreso a su casa a dormir un poco más._

_Pero cuando llego se encontró con Sakura furiosa, que lo esperaba unos metros antes de la puerta y más allá Sasuke frío y calculador._

_-No puedo creerlo Naruto, llegas y no nos dices nada- abraso a Naruto_

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan, solo es que… -Se detuvo para darse cuenta que el abrazo de Sakura ya no le alteraba para nada. Era como si alguien más lo abrazara._

_-Idiota, siempre serás un tonto, dobe- Sasuke se unió a ellos_

_-Sasuke, tu también, me sorprenden- se sobo el golpe antes proporcionado por la kunoichi._

_Los tres entraron a la casa de Naruto, Sasuke había llevado consigo, no porque él quisiera, sino porque lo obligaron, algunos alimentos, bebidas no alcohólicas y bebidas alcohólicas, eso último no sé porque. (Bien otra cosa, Naruto ya no vive en su departamento, ahora tiene una casa por las orillas de Konoha, por lo tanto su casa tiene patio y es de un solo piso de acuerdo X3) _

_-pero donde has estado Naruto- pregunto la pelirosa._

_-porque todo el mundo pregunta eso, maldita sea-_

_-ya Sakura déjalo solo pierdes tu tiempo- se apresuro a decir Sasuke._

_-Si mi querido Sasuke- Sakura se había acercado lentamente a Sasuke y se habían tomado de las manos. Naruto debes de darle celos, vio que al fin ese par de dime y directes se llevaban bien. Después de todo el haber estado separados durante mucho tiempo hizo que empezaran a valorar su tiempo juntos._

_¡"$%&&/()==?¡¡¡?==))((/!"$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$"!"$%&/()=?¡¡_

_Era el segundo día de camino hacia Konoha, no habían descansado mucho hasta entonces pero mantenían sus energías reservadas por si las llegaran a necesitar._

_Hinata tenía miedo de llegar a la villa y que esta se encontrara en una guerra o lo peor que esta guerra la haiga perdido, nunca se perdonarían si algo así sucediera. _

_Shino que era el más sensato de los tres, calmaba a sus amigos y los animaba más. Cuando por fin divisaron los muros de Konoha y no vieron rastros alrededor, todos se aligeraron sus pesares._

_Entraron corriendo a la aldea, dirigidos directamente hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama. _

_¡"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡_

_-Sabes Naruto, voy a participar en una nueva competencia ninja – El entusiasmo era claro en la mirada verde de la kunoichi._

_-De verdad y crees que yo pueda participar- dijo Naruto igualmente entusiasmado._

_-Eres un idiota Naruto, ni siquiera sabes de que trata –La voz de Sasuke se oía entre enojado y burlón._

_-¿Por qué? ¿de que trata?-_

_-Es una competencia para chicas, teme- carcajadas _

"_Genial esto es lo que me faltaba que se rieran" pensó Naruto _

_-A con que de eso se trata, entonces no me conviene ¿verdad?- se llevo una mano hacia atrás de la cabeza y se rio penosamente._

_-Mira déjame contarte- miro su reloj y luego le dio una miradita de complicidad a Sasuke –Ya es hora, tienen que irte Sasuke._

_Sasuke se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta y desde ahí se despidió._

_-¿A dónde va?- _

_-Eto… pues va con Misoy- dijo Sakura __-Misoy y quien diablos es ella ee-_

_-Bueno es la costurera que me esta haciendo los trajes para el concurso Naruto-_

_-¿Concurso, te refieres a la competencia? ¿Verdad o me equivoco?-_

_-Si exacto, pero ya es muy tarde, Naruto me tengo que ir- Se puso de pie- Me asombra que este lugar este tan limpio-_

_-Estuve todo la noche aseándolo- se puso rojo de vergüenza._

_-Ya veo, es un cambio nuevo en ti, no hay duda, Naruto, has madurado -vio como este empezaba a ponerse altanero -Pero solo un poquito, no te emociones-_

_Dicho esto salio de la casa de Naruto este la había acompañado a la salida._

_-oye Naruto, me quieres acompañar mañana-_

_-¿A donde Sakura-chan?- Pregunto mientras doblaba sus rodillas._

_-Con Tsunade-sama, iremos a entregarle algo del concurso, ¿vienes? y además nos dará una misión, deberías pedirle una Naruto-_

_-Claro que iré me estoy poniendo algo flácido- dijo este mientras regresaba a su casa._

_claro era mentira esto último que había dicho ya que durante su viaje se había entrenado rigurosamente, además de que e había concentrado en crear nuevas técnicas ninjas con el uso del jutsu y el kyubi._

_Se necesito solo un momento en la cama, pero en realidad se quedo profundamente dormido._

_!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¿1234567890'¿_

_Hinata, kiba y Shino habían llegado a las instalaciones del edificio de control, pues lo encontraron cerrado._

_-No puede ser, maldición- dijo Kiba mientras que se reargaba en la puerta._

_Hinata ahora llevaba el cabello largo recogido todo en una coleta, unos mechones rebeldes se escapaban y rodeaban su cara._

_Vestía un suéter con sipper al frente el cual le dejaba ver una ajustada blusa de color negro, unos pantalones cortos azules._

_Kiba vestía una sudadera roja, pantalones negros y un gorro algo ridículo sobre la cabeza._

_-La verdad, sera mejor que vayamos a casa-_

_-A casa, oisteAkamaru, volveremos a ver a oka-san y a nee-san-_

_-¿Entonces nos veremos mañana, verdad?- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Si mañana vendremos con Tusnade-sama a hablar- dicho esto todos se dispersaron, cada uno para su propia Hinata, no tenía la intensidad de llegat a su casa, de hacerlo asi, se encontraría con su padre y no tenía ganas para enfrentarlo._

_Se dirigio caminando lentamente frente a la escuela ninja, vio el viejo columpio se sento en el y empezo a balansearce de adelante hacia atras._

_Derrepente un ruido estraño se oyo por encima de la cabeza de Hinata y PAZ ella se encontraba en el suelo, la cuerda que sostenía el columpio se había roto._

_-Auch, auch... -Dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba el golpe de la caida._

_-ya era muy viejo para sostenerme- dijo mientras que se ponía de pie._

_Siguio caminando sin rumbo, al final vio que escapar de esa situación no tenía caso._

_Llego a su casa unas horas antes del amanecer, al parecer todos se encontraban dormidos, sería facil entrar en la casa principal después de pasar por los guardias._

_Después de atravesar sin ningun problema a los guardias, camino por el largo pasillo de los Hyuga unas puerta más y llegaría a su habitacion que maravillo llegar a esta y ella sin verse con su padre._

_Cuando pudo posar su mano en la perilla de la puerta noto una presencia a su espalda, se volteo con cautela para dar cara frente a un hombre, más o menos de su misma edad._

_-Por que tan pronto, Hinata-sama -había dicho Neji mientras que se acercaba a la Hyuga._

_-Parece que Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado-respondió esta tímidamente -¿No sucede nada malo, verdad?-_

_-Mmm... a que te refieres -dijo curioso-_

_-Bueno pues para que nos remplazaran debió de haber ocurrido algo ni-san- _

_-Bueno hasta donde yo se, no ha pasado nada fuera de los común, pero será mejor que guardes tus explicaciones , si tu padre se entera de la situación...- Camino de regreso y se metió a su habitación dejando a Hinata en pleno shock._

_-Si oto-san se entera, si se entera seria lo peor -dicho esto entro en su propia habitación, saco la ropa para dormir, se cambio y se acostó en su cómoda cama._

_Ya en la mañana Hinata despertó torpemente cuando el sol dio de lleno en su rostro, había olvidado correr las cortinas la noche anterior, pero que importaba, se suponía que tenía que ir a ver a Tusnade-sama-_

_Cuando termino de cambiarse de ropa oyó unos golpes en la puerta._

_-¿puedo pasar?- dijo Hiashi tras la puerta._

_-si, oto-san - él entro como todo líder que era._

_-Hinata ¿cuando has llegado?-_

_-Anoche, oto-san - dijo ella armándose de valor, no era fácil enfrentarse a un hombre así-_

_-¿Y por que no llegaste derecho a hablar conmigo?- encaro este malhumorado._

_-Pensé que dormía y no quería molestarlo-_

_-Y ya hablaron con la Hokage-_

_-No oto-san, cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, de hecho en estos momentos me dedicaban a ir hacia ella.-_

_-Entonces no te detendré más, puedes retirarte-_

_-Si- tras esto Hinata sale de su habitación corriendo._

_-Es igual a su madre- salio tras Hinata embocando una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡_

_Naruto se encontraba gloriosamente dormido, cuando empezó a sentir algo extraño entre su ropas, sintió como si unas patitas recorrían su torso._

_Naruto endormecido abrió su mirada celeste para encontrarse sobre el, nada más y nada menos que un ratón café que parecía que lo miraba burlonamente, Naruto a claro su mirada y al comprobar lo que todo sabemos soltó un gran grito. Se puso se pie de un solo salto, al encontrarse de cara con el ratón no era nada agradable esa situación._

_Miro la hora y se abalanzo sobre su armario ya iba tarde para reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura, lo mejor era ir directamente hacia la Hokage y tal vez ahí los encontraría._

_Se cambio rápidamente y salio de su casa recorrió rápidamente las estrechas calles de Konoha, pero algo llamo a sus sentidos, frente a él estaba Iruka, Naruto corrió para alcanzarlo._

_-Hola Naruto -Grito Iruka desde su lugar._

_-Iruka-sensei- Naruto se lanzo contra Iruka dándole con fuerte abrazo de hermanos._

_-Naruto pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi- dijo este mientras devolvía el abrazo._

_-No yo nunca me olvidaría de ti Iruka-baka -dijo este mientras daba un salto hacia atrás._

_-oye, oye cuando te he tratado yo así Naruto...- dijo mientras que se llevaba las manos tras la cabeza._

_-Que no se nota Iruka-sensei, te estoy retando, veamos quien es más fuerte ahora- dijo Naruto mientras hacía sellos con sus manos._

_-Naruto que desesperado eres, veo que nunca cambias- Iruka empezó a hacer más sellos._

_-Bonshin no jutsu-gritó Naruto, inmediatamente tres Naruto más aparecieron tras el original._

_Naruto atacó seguido por sus clones al momento de golpear a Iruka este se transforma en un pedaso de madera._

_-Ey Naruto, te he dicho que seas paciente que no oyes- dijo Iruka arriba de un árbol._

_-Y yo te he dicho que soy más fuerte de lo que crees Iruka- Naruto se encontraba detrás de Iruka y tras un fugas movimiento amenazaba con degollar a su querido maestro con un shuriken que le mantenía preso._

_-Vaya, vaya- dijo Iruka mientras subía sus manos a la altura de la cabeza- me has ganado Naruto-_

_Los clones de Naruto se desvanecieron tras la cortina de humo, Iruka y Naruto bajaron a tierra sólida._

_-y dime Naruto tienes hambre?- _

_-ha verdad es que si, pero me quede de verme con Sakura y Sasuke para ver a la abuela Tsunade - se puso en marcha- Nos veremos pronto Iruka-sensei-_

_-Vaya Naruto, nunca cambias- dijo este mientras volvía a sus actividades._

_!"$%&&//()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=?¡_

_Hinata acaba de llegar a las oficinas de la godaime, al parecer Kiba ni Shino habían llegado "aun deben de estar con sus familias" pensó Hinata._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la Hokage, la ojiperla fue detenida por la Shizune._

_-Disculpe, Hokage-sama esta ocupada en este momento- afirmo la joven mujer- si quiere puede esperar-_

_-si gracias, esperare - dijo Hinata, la mujer le ofreció un asiento que ella tomo el más alejado a la puerta._

_unos momentos después, la chapa de la puerta empezó a moverse y dio paso a una pareja muy felices, eran Sasuke y Sakura los que en ese momento salían de la oficina._

_-Sasuke, ves te lo dije, Naruto se quedo dormido - dijo Sakura al ahora su novio._

_Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza "Naruto ya ha regresado y yo no lo sabia" un escalofrío siguió a ese pensamiento._

_-no yo te dije que no llegaría- afirmo El Uchiha mientras que se adelantaba a su novia._

_-Eto...- se aventuro la Hyuga- Naruto ya regreso?-_

_-Lo siento Hinata, no te había visto - dijo para disculparse - si ya esta aquí, llego hace dos días más o menos-_

_-DE VERDAD- a Hinata se le escapo una sonrisa y su cara se puso roja._

_-Si de hecho el debería de estar aquí- Miro a Sasuke que mantenía una cara de pocos amigos._

_-esta bien, es todo lo que quería, nos vemos luego - dijo Hinata._

_Sasuke y Sakura salieron inmediatamente de la edificio._

_-Ya puedes pasar Hinata- dijo Shizune a un lado de la puerta._

_.Que bueno que recibieron mi mensaje, pero por lo visto les llego algo tarde- miro la cara de Hinata preocupada- ¿Qué sucede Hinata?-_

_-Es que no sabemos porque nos remplaza- _

_-Bueno porque te necesito para otra cosa- dijo ella mientras que hurgaba entre los papeles - a aquí esta-_

_Tsunade tenía un pergamino de color rosa entre sus manos._

_-Bueno esta misión, bueno creo que se le puede llamar así, no mejor dicho competencia, si esa es la palabra -Tsunade se llevo una mano a la barbilla._

_-Entonces no hemos hecho nada malo, Tsunade-sama?- _

_-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tu, creo que eres perfecta para este… ejem… bueno competencia- inspecciono la figura de Hinata de pies a cabeza._

_-Pero aún no estoy segura, si solo pudiera verte bien-_

_-¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama- _

_-a ya se- hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de Hinata._

_Cuando el humo se disperso dejo a una Hinata en traje de baño, era un juego de dos piezas rojo, Hinata hizo ademán de cubrirse pero la Hokage la tomo de las muñecas y la retuvo por unos segundas hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente. Las tres mujeres se quedaron en shock, mientras tanto Hinata solo quería que se la tragara la tierra, por que en ese mismo momento la persona que menos deseaba que la viera vestida de esa forma había entrado por la puerta y por su expresión sabía que por mucho que quisiera disimularlo ya era muy tarde la habían visto…_

_DOMO MINA!!!!_

_Abiyasha- desu_

_Que tal __tods__ que les pareció la historia, lo espero en los reviews )no se hagan los tontos y píquele) bien al parecer Tsunade a regresado al equipo de Hinata, para que participe en la competencia y si de seguro ya se imaginaran quien fue quien entro por la puerta en el último momento ¿Verdad?… otra aclaración, no se si existe algún jutsu como el que utilizo Tsunade, pero imaginemos que uso un genjutsu de acuerdo…_

_Ahora las gracias en especial a __aamk__ por ser mi primer reviews y espero muchos más por su parte… ya saben si adulación, no hay autoestima, sin autoestima no hay inspiración… jajaja._

_Bien no vemos en el siguiente capitulo Abiyasha se despide… yeih…_


	3. capitulo 3

La belleza de ser ninja

Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece etc... (ya saben no¬¬) bien

gracias por continuar leyendo la historia... jejeje

Naruto Es tan guay... ay k hacer una manifestacion para que Kishimoto-sama lo empareje con Hinata... Yeih!! Gao x3

Capitulo 3

Que sucede aquí?- grito Naruto al encontrase con Hinata en poca ropa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo.

-Esto es todo- dijo Tsunade mientras volvía a su escritorio y la ropa de Hinata volviera a parecer de la misma forma en la que había desaparecido.

Hinata no podía estar más roja que nunca, Naruto la había visto con esa clase de ropa, que diablos pensaba la Hokage

-Que Naruto, nunca habías visto a una mujer con traje de baño- Dijo Tsunade para calmar ambos jóvenes.

-Pero que clase de tontería le estabas haciéndole a Hinata, Tsunade-bachan- su mirada recorría la joven Hyuga.

-Solo veía si era aptas, más bien si tenía las medidas, cosa que es obvia-

"Las medidas, a caso se refería a ese tipo de medidas, bueno era claro después de ver el cuerpo de Hinata era claro que ella si tenía esas clase de medidas y que medidas tenía" pensaba Naruto casi babeando por otro lado…

"Medidas, ¿A que se refiere con medidas?" si esos eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla, digamos que es inocente por no decir otra cosa.

-¿apta?- pregunto la Hyuga

-Si y eres perfecta Hinata, por favor siéntate quiero hablar contigo y tu Naruto Uzumaki o te sientas y te callas o te largas de inmediato-

Hinata tomo asiento en una de las sillas y Naruto en la otra. Hinata miraba en todas direcciones menos hacia el poseedor del Kyubi, al contrario que él que no apartaba su celeste mirada de la kunoichi menor.

-Hinata quiero que participes en una competencia-

-Eso ya lo había dicho Godaime-sama-

-Bueno esta competencia es solo para mujeres Hinata- miro hacia Naruto que parecía que ya lo sabían todo sobre el tema

-Bueno continuo, quiero que participes, como tengo que elegir cuatro candidatas para esta competencia y el kasekage de la arena también tiene el mismo reto-

-Así que Gaara también anda tras esto- Interrumpió a la Hokage de salida era el único que se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Naruto me vas a dejar continuar o quieres que te saque de aquí- Naruto solo sonrío -Bueno Hinata este concurso combina las técnicas ninja y la belleza femenina- se detuvo al ver la expresión de total asombro de Hinata.

-Pero Tsunade-sama yo…- se detuvo miro por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto tomo aire y - yo no se que tengo que ver en todo esto-

Tsunade se soltó riendo a no más poder, Naruto miraba asombrado la reacción de la vieja Hokage y Hinata estaba aún más apenada (pobre °///°)

-Tsunade-sama he dicho algo gracioso?- ahí estaba su tartamudeo, por que siempre que estoy nerviosa se presentaba, realmente la kunoichi menor lo odiaba.

-Claro que si Hinata- fue Naruto el que respondió - si Tsunade-bachan te quiere para esta competencia es por que eres muy bonita ¿Verdad ba-chan?-

-Exacto Hinata eres una del as kunoichi más hermosas de Konoha, Naruto esta e lo cierto- No pudo evitarlo, tanto reír le había ocasionado que le doliera el estomago.

"No puedo creer que piense eso Naruto ¿En verdad soy bonita? Nunca lo había pensado" se dijo mentalmente Hinata

-De verdad Hinata, eres una de las chicas más bonitas de la aldea- Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata por los hombros y la obligaba a volverse a hacia él.

-Bo… bo… ni… ta… - balbuceo, bajaba la mirada lentamente intimidada por la mirada celeste.

-así es Hinata, dime aceptas, bueno no es necesario que aceptas ahora mismo, puedo esperar por tu respuesta solo hasta mañana. Te estaré esperando- dicho esto su mirada se perdió en el cielo a través de la ventana, de seguro pensando en alguna mañana.

-Vamos Hinata ¿verdad que aceptaras? Sakura-chan también va a participar- Su objetivo era animarla, si eso era.

-Así que Sa… Sakura-chan va a participar?- Hinata no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero tenía que confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-si-

-Adiós, con permiso- Se safo de las manos de Naruto abrió la puerta y salio tras esta.

Naruto trato de seguirla, había dicho algo malo?

-Naruto detente- grito Tsunade desde su puesto -¿a qué has venido?-

-Bueno yo venía a pedirte una misión ba-chan- regreso a la silla.

-Una misión eh- encaro Tsunade- no tengo ninguna, pero te pediré que ayudes a Hinata, si acepta claro-

-¿Ayudarla como?-

-Bueno a cada participante te le permite tener un equipo de apoyo de máximo 3 personas, si Hinata quiere, quiero que participes en su equipo. Ahora retírate-

-si ba-chan- salio de la oficina, era demasiado tarde para alcanzarla y no había desayunado, así que se pueden dar una idea a donde se dirigió.

Hinata iba y venia es sus pensamientos , como iba a ganar una "competencia" así, si ni ella misma se creía bonita. Fue en ese momento en que Hinata cayó en cuenta, nunca en su vida había dedicado a su apariencia, claro sin contar aun las mundanas horas frente al espejo arreglando su cabello, pero por lo general siempre decidía por lo más sencillo.

Se palpo el rostro en busca de la "belleza", su mano se deslizo por su cuello hasta el ombligo, tenía un vientre plano y esbelto, perfectamente desarrollado su cuerpo en caderas y busto. No había duda que su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía que serlo, era su herramienta de trabajo, ¿Pero y su cara?, nunca se había puesto a pensar de esa manera. Estaba perdida pensando no más bien recordando como era el rostro de su madre, se le había nombrado una de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha, quiso ver algún parecido con era mujer en su propio rostro.

Caminar por Konoha y divagando solo no era bueno y menos cuando habían intentado descubrir sus curvas con el tacto, bien no había nadie alrededor o por lo menos eso creía hasta que de un jalon la obligaran a girarse.

-Hinata, yo lo siento por lo de antes- se llevo una mano hacia la nuca- por no tocar y pues ver tu cu… cuer… po-

Hinata roja de vergüenza dirigió inconscientemente su mirada hacia la de él. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron una unión invisible las mantuvo.

Era una Hinata tímida y cálida y un Naruto sorprendido y confundido los que mantenían la vista en los ojos del otro. Pareciera que si habían mantenido de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, pero en realidad solo llevaban unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hinata bajara la mirada, rompiendo el trances entre los dos.

-Na… Naruto-kun yo… digo ah… eto… no te pero… cu… pes…- era tal su agitación que no pudo evitar mostrarla con sus manos en el ritual de unir índice con índice.

-Oye Hinata-chan vas a participar, anda di que si - emoción, si eso es lo que había en su voz.

-Aun no se Na… Naruto-kun-

-es que si tu participas, yo podría estar en tu equipo ¿no crees?-

-¿En mi equipo?, no entiendo Naruto-kun -

-jeje, es que la abuela no te lo dijo ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?-

-Que las participantes pueden tener un equipo de apoyo de hasta tres personas- levanto la mano señalando cuatro

-Naruto imbecil estas señalando cuatro-

Kiba se encontraba recargado en los hombros de Naruto y Hinata, acercándolos a esto dos un poco más de la cuenta.

Eh Kiba, Shino no se aparezcan de repente- se safo del abrazo de su amigo.

-Es que vimos a Hinata y pues queríamos hablar con ella sobre la misión- tenía los brazos cruzados, signo de que estaba algo alterado.

-es que la verdad, Hokage-sama nos lo cancelo, porque yo… porque me… -

-por que la necesita- concluyo Naruto.

-¿Por qué te necesita? Te refieres para ese concurso del que estaban hablando con "este"-

-"este" tiene "su" nombre- tenía la cien encrespada y el puño en riste

-si eso es verdad, entonces pretendes participar o me equivoco- se asomo tras los anteojos.

-La verdad yo no se-

-yo ya me ofrecí para estar en su equipo-

-entonces nosotros también estaremos, verdad Akamaru, Shino-

El primero ladro y el segundo solo acepto con la cabeza.

-ahí esta Hinata, ellos también creen que eres bonita, ¡Anímate!-

Hinata miro a su amigos, Shino se mantenía en posición rígida con la mano encogida en puño con el pulgar arriba y Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hai- se apresuro a decir- lo haré si todos ustedes me ayudan-

Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa, era cálida y tierna, una que Naruto pronto pudo guardar en la memoria.

Quedaron de verse a la mañana siguiente para volver con la Hokage.

Llego la mañana, todos estaban presentes, los cuatro entraron decididos a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Y bien Hinata creo que has aceptado- godaime se llevo la taza de café a la boca.

-Hai-

-Si y nosotros seremos su equipo, ¿Qué le parece ba-chan?- sin pensarlo se llevo levanto un brazo y lo dejo reposar en los hombros de la Hyuga, que solo atino a ponerse más roja que un tomate.

-OH ya veo, pero no creo que logren mucho tres hombres, pero que importa. Tengan, estas son las reglas, pruebas, en general todo lo que necesitan saber. Si algo más hace falta les avisaremos- les tendió algunos folletos.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama- Shino estiro la mano para tomar los dichosos folletitos.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina, ya afuera del edificio se detuvieron a unos metros después.

-Tenemos muy poco tiempo- se apresuro a decir Shino al ver revisado los folletos.

-¿A qué te refieres Shino? -

-A que tenemos solo una semana para preparar a Hinata para el concurso-

-Entonces nos juntamos esta tarde en mi casa para arreglarlo todo- se ofreció el peliamarillo.

-¿En tu casa?, estas seguro de lo que dices Naruto- añadió Kiba imaginarse el desorden que se aseguraba encontrar en la casa del portador del kyubi-

-claro que si, por mi no hay problema-

-por… mi… no… hay… pro… ble… ma-

-Entonces ya esta, nos juntaremos en casa de Naruto, que espero que este limpia- esto último dirigido a Naruto más como orden que como sugerencia.

-pues claro que lo estará- dijo Naruto muerto de vergüenza.

-Si no nos queda de otra, ¡va! verdad Akamaru-

-no por ahora-

-entonces nos ve… re… mos… más tarde, adiós - termino la charla Hinata y enseguida todos tomaron su camino.

Naruto en ese momento cayo en cuenta a lo que se referían Kiba y Shino, tenía que darse prisa para limpiar su casa.

Salio brincando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al suyo, salto hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Para su sorpresa la casa de Naruto estaba

Impecable, la había limpiado el día que llegó y no había estado lo suficiente tiempo en ella para crear un caos en la limpieza.

Así Naruto cayó convencido de que tenía una gran suerte el día de hoy.

-mmm…- dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Se sentó en la mesa, había preparado ramen y odiaba tener que esperar esos malditos tres minutos para comerlo.

Fue cuando un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana (puede ser por reflejo) y se le vino a la mente la cara de Hinata y luego el cuerpo de Hinata en traje de baño.

"si ella esta participando entonces la volveré a ver así" pensó Naruto para distraer su hambre mientras que la baba se le escurría por la boca.

!"$%&/()=?¡¡??=!"$%&/()=?¡!"$%&/()=¡¡

Hinata había llegado a la mansión Hyuga, entro directamente a la cocina. empezó a sacar diferentes ingredientes hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué haces nee-san?- pregunto la ya no tan pequeña Hyuga.

-Hola Hanabi, no te sentí. -Dijo esta mientras sacaba algunas pastas. -Saco algunos ingredientes, ves- río cariñosamente a su hermana.

-¿vas a cocinar Hinata?-

-Si pero no aquí.-

-mmm… entonces donde?-

-Bueno es que me voy a juntar con amigos- dijo Hinata disimuladamente pero sin éxito.

-¿Shino y Kiba?-

-Si preparamos nuestro próximo movimiento. A ver donde esta - Hinata introdujo la cabeza en la alacena.

-¿Hermana que es lo que buscas'- se acerco a su hermana por la espalda

-¡Aquí esta!- Hinata saco un colador de pasta de la alacena.

-Ya lo tienes todo o quieres que te ayude- Hinata revolvió los cabellos de su hermana con un cariño que pocas cese se atrevía a demostrar.

-Si, gracias Hanabi- Hinata empaco todas las cosas que había escogido para la comida.

-Ya me voy Hanabi, llegare algo tarde- se acercaba a la puerta.

-Hinata- La shinobi se detuvo en el marco al oír a su hermana -Cuídate-

-Hai!- Tras esto Hinata salio de la mansión.

!"$%&/(()=?=?¡!"$%&/()==¡¡!"$%&/()=?¡

N/A : Lo siento en serio por el retraso. No tengo escusa, decía tengo que subir el capitulo, pero se me iba el rollo…. Espero que les guste.

Un Adelanto del capitulo próximo…

Hinata conocerá la casa de Naruto y cocinara para él… y adivinen que pasa cuando por cosas del destino se relacionan tres chicos, una chica, y dos cajas llenas de botellas de sake.!!!

Bien hasta el próximo capitulo

Se despide Abiyasha!!!

Posdata GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! SON GENIALES….


	4. capitulo 4 una noche tormentosa

Capitulo 4

Amig s adivine ya estoy de nuevo en la uni… así que ya no podre publicar como me gustaría, pero no teman por el fic.. Porque lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno y me lo llevo a la escuela… jejeje

Bien además ya casi lo termino… bien ahora el fic…

A Naruto solo le había quedado esperar a los que ahora eran sus compañeros de equipo, él miro por su ventana faltaban solo unas horas para que oscureciera por completo, fue en ese momento que Naruto pudo oír claramente unos golpes en la puerta y corrió a abrirla.

-Hola Naruto, espero que no te moleste que haiga traído algo de beber- Kiba cargaba una caja llena de botellas de sake.

-Pero Kiba que locura se te ha metido- Naruto dejo entrar a Kiba a la casa.

-Bueno, solo vamos a ver cosas sobre Hinata, así no la pasaremos tan mal- dejo las cajas a un lado de la mesa

-pero será después de arreglar lo de Hinata ¿Vale?- Naruto metió otra caja más de sake a la casa –vaya eso es todo-

-Si claro, pero tengo otras dos en casa por si…- rio Kiba al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Bueno es que yo me he adelantado- tomo una botella de sake, la abrió y se la llevo directo a los labios.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata casi llegaba a la casa de Naruto cuando noto lo que realmente estaba haciendo, se dirigía a la casa de su amado de toda la vida, ¿Cómo iba atravesar el umbral que la separaba por completo de todo regreso?, subió la mirada hacia el cielo y respiro hondamente, no había vuelta atrás o entraba o se arrepentiría por toda la vida.

Cruzo los últimos metros que la separaban de donde estaba a la casa de Naruto, pero al encontrarse frente a esta el temor la invadió y se quedó paralizada frente a esta con su pesada carga en los brazos.

Miro de arriba abajo la casa, realmente no era muy grande pero si representa algo muy grande para ella, tomo aire con fuerza y cuando intento dar un paso en la dirección correcta solo atino a quedarse con el pie extendido en el aire.

No podía dar un paso más en esa dirección, "que le diré" pensaba

-Hinata, soy tu amigo y no te permitiré que te hagas daño- se separo de Hinata se agacho para recoger lo que Hinata había traído- para eso te doy opciones: una, olvidas a Naruto para siempre o la segunda te le declaras-

-Pero Shino, yo no creo tener el valor-

-y entonces como quieres que se dé cuenta Hinata- Dijo Shino abriéndose paso hacía la casa de Naruto.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, le había hablado directamente sobre el punto exacto, sin miramientos y tapujos, como si de un espejo se tratara y le hablara.

Shino tocó la puerta de entrada, Naruto lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta…

-Sabes Naruto, afuera esta Hinata- dijo Shino

-¿Y qué hace afuera?-

-mmm… eso ella te lo puede decir. Porque no vas y la acompañas un rato.- se perdió tras la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Afuera? – Salió de la casa y busco a Hinata desde la puerta. La vio bajo unos árboles mirando el cielo. Camino hacia ella lo más discreto que pudo. Se veía hermosa a los reflejos celestes.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- dijo el joven Uzumaki.

Hinata volteo a mirarlo, no a la cara como le hubiera gustado, sino a los pies.

-Aaa… Na… Naruto-kun, estoy bien – tragó saliva, sabía que Shino lo había obligado a esta situación.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-

-Miraba el cielo- se había armado de valor antes de responder.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacía la bóveda celeste y la completo. Era un cielo despejado, era un atardecer en tonos anaranjados y azules una combinación perfecta.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" pensó Hinata que había bajado la mirada y ahora observaba al peliamarillo.

-Na… Na… Naruto-kun –volvió a tragar saliva –yo… quiero decirte una cosa-

Naruto bajo la mirada hacia Hinata. Se veía hermosa, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, se mordía el labio inferior, a Naruto le pareció una criatura mágica emergida del bosque, bella y delicada.

-Si, Hinata ¿Qué cosa?- su voz se oía seca y sin vida, ni el mismo podía entender como era su se escuchaba de esa manera.

Hinata miro rápidamente el rostro de su querido Naruto-kun.

-Es que yo, este… yo… quería decirte – su rostro se torno rojo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración entre cortada y sus manos mantenía una presión constante. –quería decirte…

-si Hinata que quieres decirme- "se ve hermosa"

-que… no puedo- se dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

-Hinata ¿te encuentra bien?- grito Naruto cuando corrió a socorrerla. La había tomado en el aire evitando así su caída.

Sus rostro estaban a muy corta distancia, él la mantenía contra su cuerpo suspendida con sus fuertes brazos, ella lo miraba en un tono rojo que la hacía irresistible, su pureza y belleza eran una combinación exótica que atraería a cualquier hombre.

-gracias Naruto-kun- dijo la ojos verdes.

-Te ibas a caer en los menos que podía hacer-

-no me refería a eso-

-A no ¿Entonces?-

-me refiero a como me tratas- Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie, camino hacia el árbol, acaricio unas de las hojas de este y después se quedo en silencio. Naruto la miro, lo había hipnotizado completamente.

-tú me tratas diferente a los demás, me refiero a que me tratas como… -se calló no podía decir lo que pensaba y tal vez, solo tal vez nunca se lo diría.

-bueno ya no importa. Volvió a mirar al portador del Kyubi – Kiba y Shino deben de estar esperando.

Naruto miro hacia la ventana y pudo distinguir las siluetas de Kiba y Shino que los observaban. Se llevó una mano hacia la nuca y una gota le recorrió la sien.

-Si será mejor que entremos-

Primero entro Naruto encontrando a unos muy curiosos Kiba y Shino, luego entro Hinata, aún con la cara roja.

-Bueno, veo que al fin llegas Hinata-

-Hola Kiba- Lo saludo al distinguir el rostro alegre del Inuzuka.

-Hinata tus cosas están en la cocina- grito Shino desde su puesto.

-¿Cosas?- dijeron al unísono el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka.

-Gracias Shino, Na… Naruto-kun puedo usar tu cocina-

-Claro Hinata, es por ahí- señalo la puerta que deba a la cocina.

-Con permiso- Salió por la puerta

-Bueno comencemos- comenzó el de lentes –lo primero es ver las pruebas.

-¿Cuántas son?-

-Son cinco Naruto-

-Son pocas no?-

-So pero cada una tiene su chiste Naruto-

-Si por ejemplo, la primera trata sobre la belleza física de las participantes – Shino miro a sus compañeros -la segunda es una prueba de conocimientos-

-La tercera es un combate, la cuarta una demostración de trajes de baño –ahí Kiba se detuvo y tomo aire –

-Y la quinta demostración de jutsu, esta última es la que me preocupa-

-¿Por qué Shino?- pregunto el peliamarillo

-por que debe incluir un elemento natural- respondió el de gafas.

-Un elemento natural –sonó su voz con gran curiosidad-

-ash Naruto, tienes 21 años y sigues siendo un tonto-

-jejejeje- se rasco el cráneo de nuevo

-Un elemento natural, en que convine su jutsu, ya sea con el aire, el fuego, el agua, la tierra o el rayo –

- a Como Gaara-

-Si exacto Na… Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata des la puerta de la cocina, en su mano estaba una cuchara para cocinar.

-mmm.. Que cocinas Hinata.. Pregunto Kiba mientras que olía el aire.

-solo un poco de ramen, Kiba-

-RAMEN- grito Naruto y salió disparado a la cocina.

-Na… Naruto –kun –Hinata había rozado su hombro con el de Naruto cuando este había pasado por su lado.

-Mmmm… delicioso, oh que bien huele-

Hinata sonrió desde la puerta al ver la emoción del rostro de Naruto.

-ya Naruto sal de la cocina y regresa-

-Pero es que el ramen de Hinata….- hizo un puchero con los labios.

-Todavía no está –dijo ella en voz baja.

-A no, pero si ya huele deliciosa Hinata- se dio la media vuelta y de mala gana regresó a la sala.

-Bueno- continuo Shino – La primera prueba: belleza física –Hinata se sonrojo –Necesitaras un vestido de noche para este evento-

-Un vestido –Hinata se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y empezó a hacer memoria –Lo siento, no suelo usar vestidos-

-No hay problema, además yo pensaba concesionarte tu guardarropa (en esta escena me imagino a un Shino con una araña enorme en su hombro y dos agujas de tejer en sus manos XD) para cada ocasión.-

-Tu haciendo ropa de mujer, phef… no lo creo –Naruto se estrecho los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Para tu información yo solo hare el diseño y mis insectos harán el resto- contraataco Shino.

-Gracias Shino-kun –Termino la batalla Hinata.

-La segunda prueba es la de conocimiento – Kiba se rasco la cabeza -No creo que en esta tenga problemas ¿verdad Hinata?-

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Claro además eres una de las mejores en eso, bien la tercera prueba es…-

-combate –termino la frase de Kiba el joven Naruto.

-ese será otro problema. Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes yo mismo te entrenare Hinata- Se ofreció Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Hinata tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo.

-Bien la cuarta es… -Hinata miró la lista- la de los trajes de baño.

Todos se miraron, no habían contado con ese detalle.

-de que nos preocupamos, eso es pan comido. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naruto, mira un momento a Hinata – Naruto obedeció a Kiba -¿Dime que ves?-

Hinata se había quedado muda, la prueba de traje de baño, apenas había soportado que Tsunade-sama y Naruto la hubieran visto el otro día, ahora tenía que presentarse a sabe que tantas personas. "Imposible" pensó Hinata "Todo el mundo la mirara así. No quiero" se dijo Naruto.

-No esta prueba no la hará- Todos miraron a Naruto, su voz había sonado celosa.

-Naruto-kun- se dijo para sí misma.

-Baka, que no ves que es una de las pruebas principales, no puede saltársela- Regaño Kiba.

-Hinata no puede salir en traje de baño ante tantas personas – protesto el peliamarillo.

-Tiene que hacerlo-

-No tiene-

-Tiene que hacerlo- Shino y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

Hinata observo a Naruto desde su lugar, no podía creerlo que él estuviera peleándose por ella. Se armo de valor y miro decidida.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo hare si es necesario- dijo la Hyuga.

-Pero Hinata- suplico el Uzumaki.

-Ya Naruto, es como si te hubieras puesto celoso- Bromeo Kiba.

Cuánta razón tenía, se dijo para sus adentros Naruto.

-Para la última prueba creo que ya la tenemos –concluyo Aburame después de haber revisado la lista por octava vez.

-Hinata conoce una técnica perfecta para esta etapa –

Solo Hinata y Shino sabían a qué se refería (y ustedes también si hacen mención a una cascada, un Naruto adormecido y una Hinata… ejem…. Digamos sin ropa).

Naruto y Kiba se vieron confundidos, fue cuando un aroma conocido invadió la sala. Hinata corrió a la cocina, apago el fuego y sirvió en cuatro grandes tazones el ramen. Lo acompaño a cada uno con un trago de sake y se los ofreció a sus amigos.

Los cuatro comieron deliciosamente, excepto Naruto que se había quedado con hambre. Miró con recelo a los demás, pero su vista se perdió en la cara de Hinata. Esta en cuanto lo sintió, rio, era una risa cálida y tierna que mantenía un secreto y solo se lo revelaría a él.

Ya terminada la cena, Hinata llevo los platos al fregadero y por costumbre empezó a lavarlos, separándose por completo de la extraña y nada entendible conversación de gesto y monosílabos entre Naruto y Kiba que habían bebido más que lo suficiente.

Bien ya es hora que partamos Kiba- dijo Shino llevándose al Inuzuka a su hombro. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para sostenerse de pie.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡ FLASH BACK!"#$%&//()=??¨*

Kiba y Naruto y rara vez Shino habían tenido una conversación muy extensa, hablaron de armas novedosas, de personajes sobresalientes, después entraron en el tema de las chicas donde se oyeron varias veces los nombres como: Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, seguidos por palabras como: ardiente, sexy, gruñona (en especial para Sakura jejeje XD, no me maten por eso es una Naruhina) convencidos de haber descrito cada una de las chicas de Konoha, olvidándose de la que tenían enfrente.

Hinata no había querido salir de la cocina en cuanto vio el sentido de la conversación "Por Dios, hasta Shino anda en eso" pensó Hinata al descubrir la manera en la que describen a las chicas, pero lo peor fue cuando empezaron a hablar de eso que los padres hacen a solas, Hinata se tapo los oídos pero aún seguía escuchando la voz traviesa de Kiba que narraba sus vivencias

-Acuérdense que sigo aquí- lo dijo como si de una plegaria se tratara. Pero al ver que continuarían por mucho más tiempo Hinata vio su salida, si la salida al patio de Naruto. Se refugió en el con nada mejor que hacer que ver las estrellas.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡FIN FLASH BACK!"#$%&//()=??¨*

-Hey Hinata ya nos vamos- dijo Shino desde la puerta, claro ya cargaba a Kiba en el hombro.

-Hai-

Shino volvió a entrar a la casa, paso por la cocina, abrió la puerta y salió a paso lento. Naruto había caído rendido y dormido en medio de la sala.

Hinata entró unos segundo después en la sala miro el desastre que había quedado en la sala de Naruto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a recoger las botellas de sake acomodándolas en una pila en un rincón de la casa.

Consiguió una frazada y una almohada para Naruto que se encontraba dormido en el sillón de la sala, al recostar la cabeza del poseedor del Kyubi en la almohada, le retiro algunos mechones del flequillo y acaricio lentamente la mejilla y el parpado izquierdo de él.

Se contuvo de seguir mirando, en parte porque Shino había vuelto a la sala, después de dejar a Kiba recostado en quién sabe dónde y lo otro porque no sabía que ese no era su derecho. No hasta que él se lo diera.

-Te guarde ramen Naruto-kun –dijo la Hyuga tras besar la frente de un Naruto muy dormido y salió tras mirarlo un momento.

-Hinata quiero verte mañana para tomarte algunas medidas para el vestuario- Dijo Shino que caminaba junto a Hinata.

-Sí, está bien-

-Pero necesito que lleves ropa suelta-Dijo Shino al acomodarse mejor a Kiba en el hombro.

-¿Ropa suelta?- pregunto Hinata al de gafas.

-Si entre más delgada en mejor, así el vestuario no tendrá que detallarse tanto en las medidas después hecho-

Hinata lo entendió, necesitaba sus medidas exactas para el traje de baño y el vestido que confeccionaría.

Tomaron caminos separados al doblar la esquina, la noche apenas era joven pero para Hinata ya había tardado demasiado para que amaneciera.

Llegó a la mansión unos minutos después, fue directo a la cama, se le a figuro un tormento la espera del sueño, pero al final cayó sumida en uno muy profundo.

Gracias por leerlo…. Espero que les haiga gusta y Hontoni gomenasai no fue mi intención subirlo tan tarde pero la verdad no tengo tiempo, verán estoy en la escuela desde la siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde… jejejej -…

Espero sus reviews… y espero que les haiga gusta el capitulo

En el próximo capitulo… Shino no podrá ir a la cita con Hinata pero Naruto aprovechara el día para estar con ella…. Hinata le dirá que lo quiere… Naruto se dara cuenta que ya esta enamorado… jejeje… me sentí presentador de tele… jajaja nos vemos

JA NEEE!!!!1


End file.
